The Reactivation of Ambassador Delgard
Organa Park -- New Alderaan: Ord Mantell A one meter high cobblestone wall surrounds this beautiful complex of gardens, watercourses and walkways. Organa Park is nestled between the Government District and Business Nexus of New Alderaan. Roadways for ground and foot traffic pass through the inner edges of the park, but more beautiful are the footpaths that wind in and out of the landscaping. Most of the speeder traffic is muffled by lush vegetation and tamed jungle fauna, providing a peaceful atmosphere. Some of the watercourses are traveled by boats of ornate Alderaanian design, used mostly as a tourist attraction. The park is filled with the chirping of birds, the gurgle of water, the soft murmurs of muted conversation and the occasional burst of laughter from carefree children. Scattered throughout the park are honorariums constructed in respect for the influential House of Organa. The sky is a dark with thick, purple clouds. A gentle breeze blows them across the skyline at a moderate pace. Characters: '' Rasi'' '' A man, only now entering his prime, of average height, skin a rich mahogany. His short hair shows very faint traces of being curly and unruly, despite what is no doubt a rather meticulous effort in combing it. Dark pupils, a brown to match his skin, sit within slightly tilted eyes, a barely pronounced nose and lips that are neither too full nor too thin of a light red. His face having shed the last vestiges of adolescence and youth has begun to acquire a hard edge to it. It is not chiseled of stone, and certainly there is a somewhat charming look to it when the man smiles, but there is that edge nonetheless, one most reflected in his gaze. Cold it could almost be termed, chillingly so even. He is not overly muscular, though calling him out-of-shape would be overstating, his body being somewhere between athletic and lean. Tall to same, short to others, he is around six feet in height. The skin of his palms is ruined, scars marking much of both of them, the kind one gets when they get burned, fortunately it looks to have been promptly taken care of.'' '' He currently is wearing the New Republic Naval officer's uniform, with its slate gray bottom, and beige top. His pants are tucked into a pair of well-broken in boots. His shirt is of a Republic Standard Beige, with black and beige epaulets adorning either shoulder. The area where campaign marks usually go, over the left chest, prominently displays several markings. A circular patch covers a portion of his left sleeve, showing , with the words written on the fringe of the patch.'' '' The placard over his right chest reads <>, and he has a <*IIII> insignia on his epaulets, identifying Rasi as a Commander. His head is adorned with a short beige garrison cap, with the Phoenix crest of the NR front and center on it.'' '' Ambrosia'' '' A few fine lines of tension draw across the forehead and brow of this otherwise smooth, somewhat square face. Wizened, jade-green eyes glint brightly from beneath neatly-arched brows. High cheekbones slope with gentle transition into a long, slender nose. Her placid lips rest above an angular jaw. Her soft skin holds a honey-colored glow and her waist-length hair has a few lively shades of blond that blend well into a light, sandy mix.'' '' She's about 1.7 meters tall, long-limbed, physique on the softer side of slim, not particularly muscular. Her torso is wrapped in a couple layers of green and cream- sage green camisole and a thinner, cream-colored tunic that cinches at her waist with a linen belt. A pair of soft, beige pants hug to her legs, swallowed to the knees by chocolate, heeled boots.'' '' Her hair has been braided into three plaits which then twist to form a roll at the base of her skull. The up-do unveils some faintly puckered, pink blotches encircling the circumference of her throat. Thin tendrils of hair are left to hang freely on either side of her face, tapering near her jaw.'' '' '' '' Gabi'' '' This adolescent human might be 10 years old, give or take a year, from the looks of things. She stands about 1.35 meters in height and possesses some fiercely green eyes. Her ruddy complexion suggests much time spent playing out of doors, and light, brunette curls highlighted by the sun tumble messily to her shoulders when not tied back in a ponytail. Her pert little nose is centered between dimpled cheeks, and mouth often occupied with shy smiles or mischievous grins.'' '' She's currently dressed in casual play wear - a pair of pale blue, linen pants and a vivid, yellow tunic that billows almost to her knees. There's a small food stain on her right sleeve, conveniently hidden on the inner arm. Her feet are clad in thickly-treaded sandals that look more appropriate for little boys, if the starfighter blueprint pattern printed on them is any clue.'' _________________________________________________________ Peace. Peace, but...not serenity. Jerking her head upwards from its dangerously close nod towards dozing, Ambrosia sucks in a startled gasp as a horde of children stampede past her bench, led by none other than...her daughter. Gabi cackles wildly, throwing a knowing look over her shoulder towards her mother - now smiling patiently - before ducking past a statue and leading the multi-racial gang towards a fountain. Once there, they proceed to test their balance by hopping onto the rim and tip-toeing around the circumference. Knotting her brows together, Ambrosia dips her forehead into her hand and yawns, while keeping one watchful eye on the rambunctious crew. Whose parent would she have to find first, she wonders, and gift them with a very wet child. There were few things as jarring to a peaceful setting than the reminder of strife and war looming around the corner and whatever else it did, Rasi's uniform accomplished just that. Crisp pants, well-ironed jacket and immaculately-shined black boots with a cap stuck through the epaulet along his right shoulder. The woman he sought was easy to recognize, she had history in the Republic and beyond that he had been furnished her picture. And so she was recognized not long after he wondered into the park, though his distance was kept as she was appraised quietly, the children too were noted before finally he made his approach. He did so from before her, putting himself well within her sight of vision, the soldier making clear by his trajectory that he was heading straight for her bench. The kiddies, for the time being, are too engrossed in laughing at their distorted reflections and pinching one another to tempt wet fate. And so it is that the crisply-ironed omen of a Republic Naval Commander pacing towards one of their guardians goes unnoticed, for now. Ambrosia, however, is never too engrossed to spot potential trouble when it's on the way. Tracking him hazily through her eyes' corners until he makes his destination more obvious, the semi-retired Ambassador lowers her hands to lay placidly over her knees with a single, measured breath. When Rasi has approached within earshot, she tips her head back a click to lock eye contact and offers a thin, cautious smile, though makes no motion to rise. "Commander, is it?" "Captain." The correction given with no sign of bristling at the mistaken rank, then again, the promotion was new enough that he himself was just getting used to it. A slight incline of his head and he came to a halt a short distance away from the woman's bench. A wary gaze was cast back to the children, playing children always presaged doom for him, whether that be in the form of dirt getting onto his uniform or just the awkwardness of forced conversation with them. "I hope that I am not interrupting you, ambassador, while you're...baby-sitting?" "Oh, my apologies...and congratulations." Cheeks dimpling a touch with a deeper, sheepish smile, Ambrosia takes a deep breath and gestures towards the noisy herd. "Oh no, not quite. As matter of fact, I'm not entirely sure where the majority of them came from, but if one of the grounds keepers is suddenly overcome by distressed parents, we'll find out soon enough. Only one is mine." Sparing the children a second glance, she narrows her eyes into the fleeting semblance of a glare, as Gabi shrieks in sudden laughter and the Chandra-fan youngster comes climbing back *out* of the fountain, fur dripping. Lips pursed, she averts her gaze with a tired sigh. "I'm sorry, Captain, for the distraction. I suppose you're not here to catch a breath of fresh air and stroll?" "I rarely have the time to do that these days.", he says as he turns back. The earlier scream had caused his body to tense and his hands ball into small fists, he was only somewhat calmer by the time his attention was drawn back to Ambrosia. "But I am not one for settings such as these too. In any case, you are right, I am here on business. I understand that you have been assigned to the CDU in the past. Do you still hold an interest in that government and its people?" a roundabout way of asking if she still had contacts among them. Studying the tense Captain for a moment, Ambrosia absently retrieves her satchel from the space next to her and hugs it into her lap. "I do. I periodically receive 'progress' reports from the Embassy, and have occasionally dropped in for a visit, but...it has been a long time since I could call it home." Nodding rhythmically, she traps her lower lip between teeth and focuses for a moment on the children. They'd returned to running in circles, thankfully OFF the fountain. Taking advantage of their break in completely manic behavior, she recalls her own kid before /she/ has need for a towel. "Gabi! Time to get ready to go. Say goodbye!" Lifting her hand in a little wave to the group as all tiny pairs of eyes wheel about to fix her with disappointed pouts, she clears her throat. "Is there something new afoot, Caspar planet-side? I'm aware of the Empire's pot-stirring elsewhere." Rasi watched to see whether the child would obey her mother immediately or try to bargain her way into playing for some more, finally though he focused back on the matter at hand. "We understand that the Empire will be bringing charges against Caspar that they have been aiding us in our war effort,” his lips pressed together at that into a tight smile as he pauses briefly, "And then of course, they could use that to extort Caspar into giving them whatever concessions they want, basing rights, trade, access through their space. If not even worse. We can't get involved, not as yet anyway, our forces are needed elsewhere so I am hoping that you could be of some assistance here." "Ah..." Breathing a note of enlightenment, Ambrosia flips open the satchel and retrieves a small, palmable ... something. Looking past Rasi's belt, she sees Gabi running, a bit too briskly for a disappointed little girl, and her jaw stiffens upon seeing Gabi's rather intense focus...on Rasi. With a slight tremor to her hand, she reaches to her left knee and unclasps a tiny hook, opening a small panel of fabric in the pants leg's side. Wordlessly, she stabs the little device firmly into what appears to be a medical port. The medication administers with a quiet hiss, then she recharges the cartridge and moves to repeat on the other knee. "You want me to make the first move in what will, without a doubt, become a propaganda war? I'm going to need some ammo," she grunts, temples twitching with a tiny flinch as the second dose goes in. The twin doses of...something noted, concern registers on Rasi's features, muted concern as most other expression of his was likely to be, but concern nonetheless. "I have read about your involvement in the embassy attack some time ago, has bacta not worked in dealing with those injuries?" It’s a strikingly personal question but then he was here to ask for her assistance and one couldn't mind him for making sure he was asking the right person. "Please do not strain yourself, let me know if I can be of assistance with anything Ambass-", the rest of his words cut off as something, Gabi evidently, bumps into him from behind, a slippery patch of wet grass sending the girl skidding forward into him rather than come to a stop just short as she might have intended. And the soldier finds himself propelled forward, only a few quick steps forward, not particular deft ones, keeping him from falling flat onto his face and instead he finds himself nearly bent over, arms outstretched and holding onto to the upper back of the bench Ambrosia was on, just to the right of her. "Oh my-Gabi!" Ambrosia scolds, voice high and tight, seeing the skid occur, but too late to divert the curses of physics. As Rasi topples forward and catches himself, she starts to launch forward to catch a now ricocheting child, but stops her trajectory just short of shouldering the poor man in the gut. Off balance, the Ambassador lets gravity do its bidding and she ends up sitting on one hip in the damp grass, a hand clutching the shirttails of her daughter, who is on her knees and staring, mortified, up at the strange man. "I..." Both females start at once, pausing to then glare at each other. "I'msosorry!" Gabi blurts out first, tears of mixed emotions welling rapidly in her eyes. "Gabi, don't..." Ambrosia warns, softly, trying to gather the girl closer to her, around Rasi's legs. "Are...are you here because of Dad?" Rasi twists where he stood, or half-stood, one of his arms reaching behind him and holding him up as he does this. Only then is he able to extricate himself from the predicament he was in, "Are you al-", again Gabi cut him off, though this time at least he didn't end up almost falling, her words catching her by surprise. He turns to her mother, furrowed brows further signaling his confusion as if it wasn't apparent enough already. But first, there was the matter of the two women on the ground, he extended his hands towards Ambrosia, offering to help her up and onto the bench. "No, honey, he's not," pulling Gabi to her side, she gives an almost unperceivable shake of her head in reply to Rasi's silent confusion, wide eyes beseeching. "Thank you," she breathes, taking one of the proffered hands and rising shakily to her feet, dragging Gabi with her, though Gabi does stand first, so perhaps she is helping to drag her mother. "I'm so sorry. We're fine. Are, erm, is your uniform?" Strained expression cracking just enough to let some humor shine through, she gently pushes Gabi down into the seat. Whatever questions he was going to ask are put aside as he picks up on that look and instead he looks over his pants, his brows dipping down again as he notices some scuff marks on his boots. "It can be fixed." He took an almost comic interest in keeping his uniform spit-shined, after all, he had underlings to impress or some such. "Are you alright though, is there anything I can get you?", soon enough though it was back to business, "Propaganda yes, but we'll also need to start getting in touch with people who can get in and out of Caspar without drawing attention. Smugglers." Gabi opens her mouth to say something, but Ambrosia puts a finger to it. "Thank you for the assist, sir, but I'll be fine. Portions of the joints were replaced with alloy, nuts and bolts and such...still some live tissue here and there, sometimes it rubs...hurts..." she shrugs her complacency regarding the matter. "Life goes on." Closing up her satchel, she slings it over one shoulder. "If you'd asked me in my earlier days, I could have given you a sizeable list." The woman smirks to herself, rolling her eyes upwards to watch the purple clouds roll in. "But I haven't affiliated with those men in years. The good ones are dead. The better, well...high rollers in CDU and CSA society - businessmen of sorts, last I knew them. And I don't wish to know them again, though if I thought they'd be of help, I would." Pointing to her legs, she adds "Forensics were lacking, but I am very self-assured that one of them is the gentlemen who did this. He should have aimed for my head." "There are some that we can give you leads on, but for now the important thing is that we will need you to reestablish active contact with the people you know on Caspar.", the active part likely involving her travelling there, and at that he looks at the young girl beside the ambassador, "We can provide you transportation there, of course if you need time to prepare we can give you that time as well." Shoulders slack, Ambrosia turns her head to gauge Gabi's reaction. The girl, mirroring her mother's slouch, isn't looking at either of them, but staring morosely into her lap. Muscles twitch in Amber's jaw and she folds her arms over her chest. "I'll need a few days to request transfer of her academic record. Enroll her with a tutor, and have them cleared with all the necessary credentials for Embassy access. I'd prefer someone of our political affiliation, if you know of anyone...give them my information?" "Transportation, too," she adds after a pause, watching the children resuming their play around a statue, "would be appreciated. We've been without a personal craft for...quite some time." Again he looked at Gabi and a smile was offered her, "It was nice meeting you, maybe we'll see each other again.", the dreaded awkward small talk. "Done and done, you'll have one of the fastest civilian ships we can give you. That way should the situation deteriorate on Caspar you will be able to leave with some ease. A top pilot too." The nod he gives her is much deeper than that he offered when he first came, "Welcome aboard Ambassador. We will be talking again soon." A few more moments to exchange whatever pleasantries are necessary and Rasi turns around, leaving down the same path that brought him here.Category:RP Logs